planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova (CE)/Relationships
The relationships of Nova (CE) from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Maurice Maurice is Nova's first good ape friend and adoptive father. Maurice is the one that finds Nova and befriends her after he and Caesar find her. He offers her a doll that he finds and gives it to her, gaining her trust. Maurice is seen to argue with Caesar about Nova's fate and argues that they shouldn't just leave her to die. Maurice becomes a father-figure to Nova over the course of War. He manages to teach her the special ape sign language and other sign languages as well so she can have a way to communicate. During their journey, Maurice allowed Nova to ride on his back, and would hang back with her whenever Caesar, Rocket, and Luca would scout ahead. During the group's stay at Bad Ape's hideout, Maurice allows Nova to sleep safely in his arms. When Luca is killed by an Alpha-Omega patrol, Maurice is seen comforting the girl as she weeps over the gorilla's death. Before initiating the plan to help Caesar and the apes escape the Alpha-Omega prison, Maurice stops to tell Nova that she is very brave, making her smile. When she asks if she is now an ape, Maurice officially names her 'Nova'. The two work together and help the adolescent apes escape the prison using an underground tunnel. By the end of the movie, the apes have finally reached their new home. Maurice allows Nova to run off and play with the other apes, now viewing her as a daughter. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar was Nova's second good ape friend. Though he was not exactly friendly to her on their first meeting, as Caesar is seen arguing with Maurice over Nova's fate when they find her and he tells Maurice to just leave her, basically to die but Maurice is insistent and Caesar is forced to agree to take Nova with them During their journey, Caesar becomes comfortable around Nova and seems to care somewhat for her, as Nova gives Caesar some water via Maurice said she was thirsty and tells her to hide so she doesn't get caught by the Colonel. When Caesar was being held prisoner in the Alpha-Omega base, Nova sneaks in and helps him survive the night by giving him food and water, earning her Caesar's gratitude and trust. By the end of the movie, he allows Nova to get close to his son Cornelius and Caesar views Nova as a fellow honorary ape and great friend. She most likely expressed sadness at Caesar's death. Luca Luca was Nova's third good ape friend. Luca is initially distrustful and wary of Nova. However, he slowly becomes accustomed to her and comes to care for her. During their journey north, Luca noticed Nova reaching for some pink flowers in a tree. He picks a flower for her and places it in her hair, and the two smile at each other. When Luca is fatally wounded, Nova appears heartbroken by his fate and places a pink flower in his ear just as he did with her as a way to thank him for his kindness. He was touched before he accepted his death. Rocket Rocket is Nova's fourth good ape friend. At first, Nova was scared of Rocket and his group while he was initially distrustful and wary of Nova. Though they aren't seen interacting much, it is clear that Rocket came to care for Nova. When Nova snuck into the Alpha-Omega base to care for Caesar, Rocket created a distraction for her to avoid being spotted and escape, causing himself to get captured and brutally beaten by Red. By the end of the movie, Rocket is comfortable being around Nova, and views her as a fellow ape. Bad Ape Bad Ape is Nova's fifth good ape friend. Bad Ape was weary of Nova at first thinking she was with a group of humans but it turns out to be Caesar's group. He expresses curiosity over who she is, but as time when on Bad Ape along with Maurice and Nova help the apes escapes the prison By the end of the movie, Bad Ape is comfortable being around Nova, as they play together with the apes in their new home and views her as a fellow ape. Cornelius Cornelius is Nova's sixth ape friend. Cornelius and Nova don't interact with each other much, however they both express worry over Caesar being caught in the avalanche. By the end of the movie, Cornelius is comfortable being around Nova as they play together with the other apes. Unnamed Caretaker Nova was being taken care of by a defected Alpha-Omega soldier who was hiding her from McCullough. She relied on the caretaker for food and water. Sadly for her, the caretaker was afraid of catching the Simian Flu from Nova and avoided direct contact with her by staying out of the house which implies Nova had the house all to herself while the caretaker stayed and slept outside. Nova never actually formed a relation with him as a result which could be why she didn't lament his death. Enemies Colonel McCullough McCullough was Nova's enemy and indirect victim. It is not known if Nova ever had any direct interaction with McCullough, but it is clear she is aware of his army and their intentions. It is possible McCullough ordered Nova to be executed due to her being infected, causing a soldier to desert McCullough's army and hide her in a small remote village where Caesar and the other apes would eventually find her. While sneaking into the Alpha-Omega base, Nova gives her blood covered doll to Caesar. In the morning, McCullough picks up the doll from Caesar's cage, unknowingly causing him to become infected with the virus. Caesar later finds McCullough, now a mute, as he realized how McCullough got infected because of her and watched him commit suicide to spare himself the fate of living as a primitive. Category:Relationships